Night Time
by Charlie1996
Summary: I just randomly added things from different stories together. It's all made up though, no coppied material
1. Chapter 1

The cold wind whips at my face and pulls at my clothes. I suppress a shiver, for the slightest move would blow my cover. I grip the tree with all my strength. The bark bites into my cheek and the wind sways the tree slightly. My grip is tightened and I close my eyes tight. The three figures below my pause and my heart stops, they resume the talk and my heart beats extra fast. I strain to hear and lean a little towards them. The branch I'm standing on creaks and I clutch at open air as I fall towards the ground. The figures turn and stare at me as I hit the ground. I curl up and hide from them. The two females hiss and the male roars. I could hear the anger. I curl up in a bush, protecting my arm which I suspected was broken. The females jumped into the trees running in circles around the woods. The male storms along the ground, patrolling for any scent that isn't theirs.

I focus to steady my breathing and slow my heart beat but to no success. I screamed as I felt a hand slide into to bush. I heard a roar of triumph and I was thrown out of the bush. Before me stood the most beautiful man I could ever imagine. I cringed for I knew that this beautiful man was the dark prince of the vampires, Wessly Bard, possibly the most handsome vampire in the whole Colony, that's how he killed, he lured you in with his glossy, raven black hair and sparkling silver eyes. I cringed as he raised his hand, it came down and hit the back of my head and I was out.

My name is Lyne, but I'm known to the Colony as the Blood Queen, for I am the best vampire slayer in the world. The clan of slayers is called Hunters. We are what keep the humans alive. I am known for my bright red hair and a tattoo of a knife on the back of my neck. It is forbidden for slayers to have tattoos but I am very useful to them so they overlooked it. My hair on the other hand also gives me away for all slayers have straight, coal black hair, my curly, red hair sort of stands out.

I woke up tied to a chair in a dimly lit factory surrounded by vampires. They gravitated towards Wessly and the two females, his cronies; they thought if they stayed near him they'd get a higher part in the Colony. The two twins, Sherylle and Merylle, I knew very well, they where my good friends in grade school before I was a slayer and before they knew what vampires did. The two twins never changed. They had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. They held the attention of many male vampires, except Wessly's. Wessly stared into my eyes, daring me to do something. I smirked and bared my teeth. Wessly was taken aback by my show of disrespect to him.

"Well Blood Queen, what do you know? You! You, the 'Blood Queen!' You're at our mercy for once. What do you think we should do about this?" Wessly laughed. The twins tried to get in on it but were quieted by a glimpse from Wessly.

"Well, Wessly I don't know. I would absolutely love it if you were to let me go but I know you wouldn't do that. You're too afraid of me." I smiled; Wessly obviously seemed to anger by that. His face flushed ad he walked over to me and raised his hand. I cringed, waiting for a blow. Silence swept over the crowd as he swung at me. His hand came into contact with my stomach and the chair flew backwards. I cried out as I tried to get my breaths back. I wheezed and puffed trying to breath. I looked up at Wessly. "Oh man, I think you broke some ribs on that one." I smiled weakly and tried to sit up. Wessly smiled, "Well my darling Blood Queen I don't think you are very tough when you are tied up. By the way, I want you to call me Wess."

The other vampires laughed. Wess turned around and raised his hands. "Everyone! Me and the Blood Queen are going to have a little fun, you all will leave." The other vampires tried to give some protest but were silenced by Wess. "Go, now!" He roared. They jumped and ran out of the room. I tried to move away from Wess but ended up just pushing the chair over. Wess laughed and leaned over the chair. His face was mere inches from mine. I cringed as his teeth came close to my neck. He laughed and his warm breath washed over my neck. He reached for my arm and I cringed away. He laughed at my helplessness and grabbed for me anyways. A shock ran through me and I looked at him. He stood dumbfounded, releasing my arm but keeping eye contact with me. He lifted his hand like he was going to hit me but hesitated and turned around. With his back to me I had no idea that he was thinking of the soul mate principal, the worst possible thing for me at the moment.

He walked back over to me and looked into my eyes. "Lyne… I am going to try something." I gave him a look and he turned around again. When he turned back at me his face was a mask, an unreadable, unlovable, dead, mask. He leaned towards me and held my head still. His face inches from mine he pushed forward, pressing his lips on mine. The shock of it sent a thrill through my body. He slowly untied me as he kissed me, his lips not leaving mine, I resisted the urge not to kiss him back but it was so tempting. I leaned closer and felt his warmth. The ropes dropped and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and entwined my fingers in his hair. My arm had mysteriously heeled, my ribs didn't hurt either. His arms gripped my wait firmly and I pulled close to him. His body sagged and we dropped to the ground, separating. I backed away and caught my breath. Wess smiled at me and lay down on the ground.

"You can go you know. I'll tell them you had a knife in your belt and cut through the ropes." He sighed. I smiled weakly and lay down next to him. "Ya, I know. I don't want to. I want to stay here." I smiled. I sat up and looked down at him. He grinned and shook his head. "Who knew I'd get the Blood Queen to kiss me."

I nodded. "If I had known I would be in a room, untied and not fighting, with Wessly Bard I would have called them crazy." I looked over at him. His face was a mask of concentration. I leaned over to kiss him and he pulled me on top of him. I laughed and jumped off.

"I have to go now. I promise we will meet again soon." I choked out. A silver cord seemed to form; the more we went apart the more it pulled. It hurt horribly, I almost cried out as I jumped out the window, the wall between us made my eyes tear up. I ran like hell to the Hunters society where I was greeted by Tommy, Charlotte and Mica, the three other head slayers. Tommy and Charlotte shared the bleak, coal black hair and grey eyes. Mica shared my features, red hair and green eyes. They sighed and all ran to me, practically carrying me to my room.

"Lyne you have no idea how worried we were about you. Mika was about to go look for you. Any news on the Colony?" Charlotte questioned. I shook my head and rolled over. I was asleep before they left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke distraught and tangled between the sheets, clutching them so hard my knuckles where white. I sat up and wheezed, trying to calm myself from the terror I had just had. I looked over to my desk which sat littered with papers and books; next to it was the lingering shape of a dark horse. _Just a Night Mare, _I tell myself. I cautiously step out of bed and stretch, my joints pop into place as I stretch and brush my fingers against the low ceiling of my room. The walls are lined with bookcases and the floors stacked with piles of books and paper. I admit, my place's a mess.

I trot down the stairs merrily after I've primped and premed, the warm welcoming smell of coffee greats me as I enter the kitchen/ dining room, Tommy, the source of the smell, had his back turned as he makes the brew. Charlotte and Mica lazily carry on a conversation while the lesser slayers, more or less students, lay their heads on the table. I grab a snack and slip through the room unnoticed, I don't think they'll realize I'm gone.

I enter the garden surrounding the house. The house is more or less and old factory we built uneven rooms in and painted dark blue, the paint is chipping off and Tommy hasn't gotten around to redoing it. The garden is a courtesy of an old woman and her friends that we saved from the Riverside squad. Squads are sections of vampires, little groups off the Colony, not too serious to deal with. The smell of lilacs greets me as I enter the koi pond area, it isn't very tidy but the lilac bushes and trees surrounding the area always draw me in.

I jump the garden fence walking randomly, before I realize that I've been walking in the direction of the warehouse, I'm almost there. I drop the apple I am holding and cautiously climb one of the many tall trees that surround it. It sways slightly as I scurry up quickly. I see three figures walking slowly and recognize them as the twins and Tad, Tad is the bodyguard of Wess, he rarely leaves his side but I'm guessing Wess sent the two girls and him on a wild goose chase.

My heart caught in my throat as I saw him walking, his shiny, black hair catching every ray of sunlight sent down to earth. I jumped from my tree to another, being neglectful and foolish as could be. I shimmied down the tree and leaped into his arms. His surprised face made me laugh with joy as he wrapped his arms around me. My head rested peacefully on his chest and the sun, drawn to me by my all black attire, heated me up. I sped up my breathing to match his and he slowed his to match mine. He pulled me onto his lap as we sat under a giant oak. Not a single bird to be heard in the woods, the good slayers know that's a sign there are vampires around, the birds instincts tell them to stay away because of the vampires hunter nature.

Wess jumped away from me and stood quickly, he looked glorious with the light shining of his hair and his face. His serious look caused my breath to catch. I sighed and stood.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously, not wanting our moment to end. He turned his back on me and slouched over as if deciding something important. He turned to face me, sorrow filling his eyes and his mouth hanging where a smile should dance. "You." he said, turning his sorrow filled gaze to me angrily. I released a breath I didn't know had been held. I felt as if he had just punched me in the stomach, and the way he was staring daggers at me, I think he wished he had.

"Wha-what? What do you mean? I-I don't understand… I thought you- and I… but… Wess?" My heart had literally been smashed. It felt like he picked up a blade, stabbed it in my stomach, pulled up until he reached my heart and stabbed again. I was pretty sure my internals where bleeding. I steadied my breathing which I saw was very rapid and calmed myself. Once I regained my composure I returned the death stare Wess gave me.

"This isn't right, vampire and human scum, especially a slayer. I should of killed you when I had the chance. You don't realize all the human's I have killed, I have tortured, and then you, the Blood Queen, causes me to _kiss_ a mere human vermin," he said the word kiss as if it was a sin, "You make me sick, you are weak Lyne, the Blood Queen, maybe we should just call you Princess because you sure as hell don't deserve the name," he turned his back to her, "you don't deserve anything. You deserve to die at my hands right now."

That hurt. Tears streamed down my face and I cursed myself for letting someone into my heart. I was kicking myself for letting myself get hurt. He was right.

"Then do it." I whispered, _the made him jump_, I thought to myself. He turned to me and stared, I had tears streaming down my face and sniffled. "You heard me. Do it, right now. Do it. Kill me. I don't want to live." His face was a mix of hate and disgust. I searched for love or pity or maybe even empathy but I saw nothing but hate and disgust. I put my hands on the top of my head, exposing my stomach and chest, the two most vital spots. I saw him bend down and reach into his boot, he pulled out a dagger strapped to his leg.

_He wouldn't! _I screamed in my mind, this dagger was the legendary Tidal Dagger, blessed by the first vampire Oriasis. The dagger had a small vial of his blood and it was made out of the same stone that was used to carve his throne, back when there were no slayers and vampires ruled the world. This dagger was made especially for people like me, old souls. People who get reincarnated. The Tidal Dagger prevented reincarnation, it was the only other way to stop it, first, turn the person into a vampire and then kill them, then, the dagger.

"I see you are taking the easy way out." I calmly said. I fought to keep my body from shaking but I feel that I failed. He walked towards me and I struggled to hold my ground and not fight back. He raised the dagger, the hate still in his eyes. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain then the peace of death but after five minutes I hesitantly opened them. He stood with the dagger at his side, not able to raise his arm.

"Do it." I whispered. My voice seemed to bring him out of the trance and he raised the knife again. He swung his arm down. Stabbing me in my shoulder, I screamed out in pain and pulled the knife out and fell to the ground. My blood ran between my fingers and dripped to the ground. I looked up at Wess, tear filled eyes, he stared back at me with cold, unforgiving, hate-filled eyes. I screamed again before he disappeared and left me there.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up surrounded by banshees and nightlockes, the two deadly terrors of the night world. Banshees, despite what you think are small ghost, they look like children, but they have burning bright red eyes that if you look into them your slaves forever. Nightlockes are a lot like Night Mares. Nightlockes are dog like creatures that depending on the moon phase can be clear, pure white or dark black. The colors depend on its mood, the lighter the nicer, the darker…

It was a new moon to the creatures around me were completely black spare the red eyes of the banshees. I closed my eyes and lay there unmoving, if I didn't look into the banshees eyes and the nightlockes think I'm dead I may make it through the night. The banshees softly cooed for they knew I was not dead. The nightlockes growled softly every time my chest rose and fell when I took a breath. My shoulder seemed to have stopped bleeding but it ached and throbbed every few minutes.

I opened my eyes to the bright sun on the horizon. The creatures were almost completely faded except the red eyed banshees. I moved because the nightlockes had disappeared. I put my hand to my forehead and started to cry. My tears mixed with my blood and the rain, slowly trickling down. I screamed in frustration, fear and angst. Where was my dark prince? Was he worried about me? Did he still care. Millions of thoughts flew around in my head. Making me cry even harder. The sky began to brighten and I gathered my strength to pull me to my feet. I stood there inhaling, if I let my breath out I sagged and started to fall.

I grabbed at the open air as I fell backward. My head hit the ground loudly and if I hadn't felt it I would've flinched for the poor fool's pain. My jaw clenched and unclenched as waves of pain washed over my body. The sky slowly started to darken, I could see the shapes of the night creatures slowly coming back from their day time sleep. The banshees slowly floated over to where I lay. A loud galloping sound caused me to open my eyes as a herd of night mares, with their flowing manes and black eyes, came to the group surrounding me. I agonizingly lay on the ground. The banshees slowly and quietly cried and whimpered, after a few moments I realized why. The ground was shaking. Ever so slightly, you could barely feel the tremors but they were certainly there. I tried to calm myself but the thoughts of the next horror to befall me were terrifyingly real as the tremors grew closer.

I looked to the horizon, praying the sun would peak over and save me from this, but to my dismay, a large group of dark animals was charging at me. I suppressed a scream as they grew closer, and closer. When they were no more than a few meters away, I realized they where large, dark, wolves. I bit my lip wondering what was to befall me. The banshees disappeared, crying loudly and the night mares reared up and screamed. I shivered at that blood curling shriek, they turned and ran the other direction. The wolves circled around me, the smallest, as tall as me, lolled out his tongue and what looked like a friendly affection. I tried to smile but my head dropped down to the ground. The wolves looked to each other as if they were having a conversation, I heard a low growl then a sharp bark. I looked to the small one who stared at me. He sat on his haunches as his tongue lolled out. He seemed to be smiling at me, my eyes slowly grew heavier and fell, I didn't have the strength to open them again. My arm throbbed and I seized, throwing my chest in the air. The wolves jumped and stood on guard. I screamed as my arm burned me. My screams seemed to trouble the wolves, they looked to each other as if it gave them support to withstand my pain. I heaved and gagged as the pain pulled the breath from my lungs. My vision was clouded by dark blotches. My heart beat rapidly and I shivered from the fiery heat in my arm. My vision went black making my screams louder, the wolves started to howl, I felt myself slowly fading from reality. The world bent and my senses twisted. I prayed and screamed and begged for this horror to end. I slowly started to fade from reality, the pain consisted until the end. The heat spread to my heart and caused my body to stop shaking.

I awoke with three boys standing around me, their slightly tanned body caused me to shiver with lust. I looked around to survey my surroundings, I cursed myself because I had let the pretty faces cause me to lose sight of my training. The whole house absolutely smelled like wet dog, the couch was a light brown felt and it had fur all on it. I could hear noises in the kitchen and I looked over to the boys, they were sitting down onto the couch that sat across from me.

"Where am I? Wha-What happened to me?" I whispered, I curled my legs up to my chest, my arm was bandaged heavily. I watched cautiously as the tallest boy walked across the room, his black hair hung a little longer than the others, carried a heavy tray full of bacon, eggs and toast with a tall glass of orange juice on the side. My eyes widened as he set it in front of me and gestured for me to eat. I looked up at him, with a dumbfounded look. I had never been given this much to eat before in my life. I always had to share the little rations I had with the younger slayers whose rations were even smaller than mine.

"You passed out due to some- a lot of pain. My names Clark, this is Anthony," he said motioning to the shortest boy on the couch, "this is Cooper," the tall, muscular boy in the middle smiled widely, "and this, this is Trepen." The average boy with the dark eyes glared at me. I flinched automatically. The boys suddenly started to laugh. I looked around in confusion, once I realized they were laughing at me I curled up even more.

"What?" I asked angrily. "Did I do something?" I fought the urge to growl and bare my teeth at these insolent boys. For if they knew my powers they would cower in fear. The tallest boy laughed even louder and stared at me sweetly, "Well darling, we can tell what you are thinking… let's just say it's a little gift we have. And Trepen is only glaring at you because you are an outsider. Plus, I don't think you could take us." He smiled adorably and it caused my blood to boil.

I stood up angrily causing the blanket to fly off. My face flushed and I gave them all looks that caused them to flinch. I looked at Clark and smiled, "Well Clark, did you get this? Ever heard of the 'Blood Queen?'" Clark nodded cautiously and my smile widened, "Well, that's me."

I heard a gasp from Anthony and I suddenly regretted telling them my identity. What if they were friends with the vamps? I gulped, holding my head high, waiting for their response. Clark leaned back, nodded and stood, he towered over me, clearly trying to make me uncomfortable, I stood on my toes trying to look into his eyes.

"So, you are a slayer? A hater of the Colony?" He whispered softly in a voice barely I could hear. I nodded, still holding the strong and mighty act, even though I suppressed the urge to cry. He nodded approvingly and let another smile pull through the cold mask. "Well so are we my darling, we are the shifters. We assume the wolf form but there are many others who prefer the less obvious. No matter what, we all hate the vampires. The slayers were originally created by a shifter." He smiled at me again.

"Oh. Well I must be getting back. Tommy, Charlotte and Mica must be incredibly worried. How long have I been out?" I asked, putting some space between us.

"Three weeks and a few days counting the time you were in the field." Anthony declared loudly. I gasped and cursed. They would probably think I was dead. My mind flashed to Wess and I had to grab onto Clark else I would have fallen. My heart ached. I cursed again for letting someone in. The boys looked concerned as I stumbled to the couch.

"Could I possibly have some time alone?" I managed to choke out. They looked at each other and practically ran out of the room. I felt the sob come up my throat and I started to cry. Tears streamed down my eyes and I shook. I desperately hurt and all I wanted was him to comfort me. I could feel the presence of Clark as he came behind me. He walked around the couch and sat down. I continued crying and as he put his arm around me, my crying got harder. He rubbed my back and held me as I cried, it seemed like hours until I finally seemed to run out of tears. I looked up to him and he smiled back. I smiled despite myself.

I pushed my face into his shoulder and breathed in his scent, despite the fact that he smelled strongly of dog, I could inhale the smell of trees and forest, it soothed me to think of running as fast as the wind through the woods. I relaxed into his arms and he kissed the top of my head. I jumped and almost hit him in the face. I looked at him, surprised.

"I'm sorry… I thought-" his sentence was cut off as I pressed my lips to his. His lips were warm, a comfort to my coldness. His fingers intertwined into my hair and pulled me closer. I felt my heart start beating faster. My vision blurred and it seemed that the world around me was changing. The walls turned a blood red and the ceiling seemed to be dripping. The lighting was dim and scary and I cried out, but no sound exited my lips.

"How could you? You are my soul mate." I heard Wessly's voice.

"What the hell? You tried to kill me!" I screamed, "Fuck off Wess, I mean it. If you ever try to come near me again, I personally will kill you. You go on saying we're soul mates then you try to kill me. I don't think that's how it works."

"Ow, that one hurt. I only tried to kill you because if I didn't some other vampire would. And they'd make it horrible for you. I used the dagger because I don't want to have to deal with this pain anymore." He said, I could hear the pain in his voice, clearly he was sorry.

"I don't care what you say. I will never love you. I may be bonded to you forever but I will never love you. I plan to stay with the shifters. With them around, you won't come near me you filthy vamp." I felt triumphant for standing up to him. I fought to gain control of my mind. I saw the room dissolve in front of me and Clark's concerned face appeared before me.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, "You do know I can feel everything you feel?"

"I'm sorry. I have no clue what just went on. I know that it was triggered when I kissed you because I felt that I was losing my grip on reality." I scratched my head in confusion.

"Wait. Who was the man's voice. You kept screaming 'Wess! Wess!' who- wait, do you mean the dark prince?" Clark screamed at me. "You said that you would never love him again! You loved a blood sucker! I saw! When you were crying it was about him wasn't it? Wasn't it!" His face was turning from red to purple and I cowered from his anger. He wouldn't hit me. Would he?

"Yes! Okay! My 'soul mate' is a dirty blood sucker, not even that, worse! The dark fucking prince!" I screamed. I got up fighting his grip on me. I felt my hand come back and fly down to hit him. I stopped inches from his face, he flinched and resumed his anger. I stormed out the door. Not stopping till I reached the cover of the trees. I leaned against a tree and screamed in frustration. I slowly calmed down as I realized I was starving, I hadn't eaten. I pulled my knife out of my belt and scurried quickly and quietly through the forest. A dear slowly bent down to the stream that bubbled quietly through the forest, drank unaware of my presence, I smiled as I positioned my knife to throw. I heard a pounding and the dear perked up its ears. I panicked and tried to get a clear shot but the dear jumped through the brush.

"Damn." I whispered. I jumped as a huge wolf plowed through the trees. It was a large black wolf. Assuming it was Clark I climbed silently into the tree behind me. Clark changed to human form, trying to find me. My breath caught and I almost fell. He stood naked, his body perfectly sculpted. I tried to calm my heart but he stood calling my name it took every ounce of my strength to not call to him. He lifted up his head and screamed. I flinched at the agonizing noise this beautiful creature made because of me.

"Clark." I whispered then cursed myself. Clark looked up, hope and desperation filling his eyes. I knew my guise had been discovered and I slowly edged my way down the tree. Clark ran to me and pulled me to him. My breath caught as I felt his smooth skin on me. He backed away blushing. He jumped into the bush and changed. His shiny wolf eyes caught mine and we stared at each other. He nudged against me, apologizing. I reached my arms around him and squeezed. His breath flew out of him and I had to laugh. He lifted his head and licked me. I scrunched up my face and kissed him back. He grinned as Anthony had at me the first night, he did it more dignified, not letting his tongue loll out of his mouth.

We sat under the trees and as we stared up, we watched the sky change to a dark blue and the stars come out. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I stretched and cuddled into the warm fluffy pillow that surrounded me. I opened my eyes widely. I was lying on a gigantic black wolf. As I calmed myself I shook Clark's shoulder gently. He opened one eye then softly growled. I shook it a little harder and he yawned loudly and stretched out. His tongue lazily lolled out of his mouth. I smiled despite myself at his goofy wolfy smile. I stood up and grabbed onto a close by tree to steady myself. Clark stood and shook out his body. His matted hair puffed out making him looking like a giant poodle. Clark's happy expression suddenly changed into a deep concentrated state. I reached over to comfort him but at his gaze I quickly pulled back. Clark backed away and changed. His perfectly sculpted body caused me to catch my breath, He stared as I slowly steadied my racing heart. Begging my eyes to watch his face only.

"What is your name?" He growled, making me jump at the sudden change of voice. I swallowed and tried to speak, "Lyne…" I managed to choke out. His eyes creased together and his face changed into a mask of despair and anger.

"So you are the one they are looking for. Wess has an army out to get you. I can hear them calling your name from here." He sadly confessed. He eyes me suspiciously, trying to see my reaction to this. I stood, dumbfounded, plastered to where I stood. I had no clue why Wess would try to find me. I wondered if he was trying to kill me or not.

"He wants you to change with him. He wants you to be his queen." Clark answered for me. I choked back a laugh, this fool wanted me to be his queen, after he tried to kill me. I took a hesitant step towards Clark. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and kissed my forehead. I sighed deeply as he pulled me closer. His warm body comforted me. I looked up into his eyes and he returned my loving gaze. He took one step back and gave me a very somber look, his eyes told more than any words could. He wanted me, he wanted to prove to me that he could love me more than any human or vampire ever could. He reached towards me, hesitantly as if I'd recoil at his touch. I moved forwards, letting his hands slowly graze the side of my face.

"Lyne… I must… I have to tell you of the history before anything should happen between us. You know nothing of the history the shifters and vampires share. Vampires hate us shifters because a shifter started the Hunters. Shifters were once slaves to the vampires. They feared us because we could kill them, we could run faster and tear them apart, we can change shape to suit our needs and they fear us for all that we are. So they imprisoned us." Clark paused, breathing in slowly. "They also fear us because we are much harder to kill, almost invincible you might say." he stopped. His voice carrying a hint of joy, watching the scared expression on my face he took a step forward.

"We can change people too, forever adding to our population, some might say more than the vampires themselves." I stepped away as he stepped closer. I suppressed my scream as he stepped closer. His arms circled me and I struggled out.

"Clark… Please! You're scaring me!" I screamed. He jumped, surprised by my terror.

"Don't be afraid my dear Lyne…" His fingers circled into my hair. And I sighed with delight despite myself. "I wish nothing but to save you from his wrath. I don't want you to go to him. He will take you for his own. He will try to claim you and cause you to do things that you would not wish to do. He says that he will love you, but do you trust him? Wouldn't you trust me more? He is a borne vampire, one who was never human. Wouldn't you trust me more, someone who was changed? Someone who understands human feelings?" Clark asked, pain filling his voice.

I nodded and took a step back. I felt a little frightened by his tone, but his loving tone soothed my angst. I leaned into his arms as he circled them around me. His lips found mine and we stood there, locked in this loving embrace. We soon heard the screams and loud noises of people running through the woods. Clark's eyes filled with fear and he stared into my eyes. Holding me close to him.

"There is only one way…" he whispered. My heart beat rapidly as I shook with fright. I didn't know what he planned to do until he sunk his teeth into the flesh right above my collar bone. I screamed and fell to the ground in agony. Clark changed and stood by my side, guarding me. I screamed and rolled as the pain swelled through my body, I held the wound as it pulsed.

I soon could hear the sounds of a loud fight going on around me. I heard Wessly's voice and I could feel my body relax. The pain had disappeared but I could barely move. Wess was screaming something illegible. I heard the loud roar of Clark and the rest of the wolves.

I rolled over so I could watch, I could see the blurry figure of Wess standing before Clark. I flinched at the thought of Clark attacking Wess. I saw Clark's fur bristle and his muscle tense for an attack. I screamed at the top of my lungs for them to stop. They both looked at me, disbelief glazed their faces. I shook as my body heat raised a temperature. I screamed as my bones shifted and my heart raced. The two stared at my intently to see what was going to happen. I shook and my body was aching. I screamed and felt everything fade out.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt my body start to change first; my eye sight grew very clear, silky, short, black hair covered my body. I screamed as my bones shifted into a shape entirely new. I jumped up from where I lay, grabbing onto the tree with razor sharp claws, a tail swung irritably around. My god I was an animal. I was a large panther. I growled lightly and jumped from my spot in the tree down to where Wess and Clark stood. Clark had changed back to his human form, he stood a head taller than Wess, causing Wess a lot of discomfort I could tell.

"Lyne…" Wess barely managed to choke out. I willed my body to change, grunting softly and squeezing my eyes shut. I looked to Clark for guidance.

"Picture your human form and will it to be so." Clark stuttered. "By the way, I must say your panther form is quite beautiful, I was hoping you'd b a wolf but I take it back." He cooed.

I closed my eyes picturing human things, begging my body to change. When I felt a sharp pain I opened them again. I stood before the two, naked, as Clark was. I smiled nervously, trying not to show. Their eyes were glued on to my body. I struggled to think of some way to cover up. I felt the hair sprout over my body and claws grow where my fingers once were. I had a tail and new ears but that's where the change stopped. Clark laughed and clapped his hands.

"You've found you're halfway point!" He smiled happily as he took in Wessly's disgust. I flinched at the menacing look he gave me.

"How could you Lyne? My Lyne- you are a beast! I thought you could be my queen… that I could save you. But not now." He closed his eyes and I felt fear rise in me. He whistled and a horde of vampires appeared through the trees. Sherylle and Merylle cackled and cozened up to Wess, wrapping their arms around him. I roared and changed completely. I pounced, landing with a paw on both of them. They screamed to Wess, he stared, unable to comprehend what was happening. I roared and reared onto my back legs. I slashed at them, slicing their throats open, they screamed but it was cut off halfway by a gargle as blood filled their airways. I roared triumphantly and turned to face Tad. His eyes portrayed he was scared for his life but his face held the strong mask. I smiled and growled, circling him. I roared making him jump, trying not to scream he charged at me. I lunged at him, slashing his stomach. He looked at me, disbelief in his eyes, he fell to the ground, dead. I charged around the clearing, roaring and making my anger seen.

'I saw out of the corner of my eye Clark raise his hand to attack Wess. I changed to my human form and screamed for them to stop. Wess dodged Clarks falling fist just in time. I screamed again.

"What's wrong with you two! I don't understand!" I screamed at them. I changed again and ran through the woods. Flying through the woods I thanked my new body. I could jump and run better then I could have ever imagined with my human body.

"What the hell! You stupid mutt!" Wess screamed at Clark. Clark growled, baring his teeth at Wess. "She is mine, you stupid animal!" Wess shook with anger, trying not to attack Clark.

"You tried to kill her, she was almost mine. She kissed me, she was about to tell me she loved me. You can't try to kill someone then change your mind and say you love them. She is mine now." Clark growled. His body shook menacingly, making Wess take a step away.

"Well when we find her, we will let her chose. How does that sound dog?" Wess smiled. Clark and Wess looked at each other smirking, neither could decide whether Lyne loved them more.

I kept running, not looking back at what was going on. I ran full speed until I had reached a pond. There was an old turtle relaxing by the edge of the pond. I cautiously approached the old turtle. It looked up at me and smiled. I sat on my haunches, twitched my tail and somewhat smiled back.

"Why hello there young one. You must be Lyne." The turtle spoke, it had a dry raspy voice and moved very slowly over to a rock on the side of the cool pond. I tilted my head, trying to speak but nothing but a growl came out. The turtle smiled and nodded his head.

'I…I how'd you make me talk? Never mind… who are you?" I questioned the turtle, I stood and circled him, letting my curious new eyes see all that was to this old turtle.

"I am the Old One, one of the ancient shape shifters. My brothers are gone, I am the only one left. I see that you are having problems. Care to tell?" the turtle returned my curious gaze. I sat back down and sighed. My ears flattened to the back of my head, I whined nervously and rolled my eyes.

"I can't choose who to be with, my soul mate or Clark, the shifter. Do you know who I should choose?" The turtle nodded at my question, pondering it.

"Well my child, you should choose what will make you happy, what will save you. That is for you to choose. You are the only one who knows what's right for you. If you choose to go with the shifter you will forever be stuck with hating the others. If you chose your soul mate there will be no other. So it's up to you, choose." The turtle nodded.

I stood nodding to the turtle respectfully. I stretched and turned towards the woods.

"Remember to choose what's right for you, your choice could change everything." He rasped. The turtle and I looked at each other and I turned again. I ran into the woods. Colliding with Trepen, he wasn't as large as Clark, his color not as rich but he was a very handsome wolf, his coat a light brown, he growled at me, baring his large fangs. I roared, hissing and slashing at the air. I could see the surprise he tried to hide in his eyes, the tip of his tail tucked between his legs and he whimpered silently. I roared again and took off into the woods. I leaped into the air but was plowed sideways, colliding with and old oak.


	6. Chapter 6

I roared in anger and in pain and flipped off my back and faced the menace. Before me stood Clark. His teeth were showing and he growled at me. He whipped his tail around. I roared, I tried to force all my anger at Clark. I saw him jump in surprise as my thoughts hit him.

"What the hell Clark!" I screamed as I changed into my human form. Clark changed also and lunged at me. I jumped out of the way but didn't quite miss his hand that flew through the air. His fingers wrapped around my throat, pulling me off the ground. I screamed and kicked in a futile effort to be let free.

"Soul mate huh? I thought you loved me…" he growled, his face turned from me, I could see tears roll down his cheeks. He turned back to me and I fought the urge to not wheeze. I felt the breath rush out of me as he tightened his grip. "What… why did you do this to me. You can change only one person in your life span, I wanted to save it for someone special, I chose you and this is how you repay me…" his grip tightened as a sob burst through him. I clenched my teeth as I felt his pain wash over me. I screamed out as he roared and shook me. He dropped me and I lay on the ground panting. I looked up to Clark, tears streaming down my cheeks. His face held all the pain and agony anybody could hold without going completely and utterly mad. I tried to stand but my body wouldn't cooperate with my mind. Clark fell to his knees. Paralyzed and staring into space, he breathed shallowly. I leaned my body up against a tree and pulled off, crawling steadily towards him. He took no notice I was there until my arms circle around his shoulders and I pulled myself to his chest. He slowly registered that after the beating he had just administered I was still there. His arms cautiously grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. With his head resting on mine, he sighed.

"Clark, I love you. Do you know that?" I spoke softly, my voice rasping a bit, his lips found mine and as my back hit the ground behind me, his chest hit mine, his fingers intertwined with my hair and his lips kissed my neck. I sighed happily as his voice cooed in my ear.

"I love you Lyne, Lyne you are mine. I love you." His voice repeated over and over. I hugged him close and lay next to him. His hands held me, refusing to let go. A crash in the woods caused us to look up. I changed and jumped to my fight. I jumped into the brush, running fast towards the sound, Clark ran close to my flanks, his giant body made no sound as he ran, I admired his graceful lope as we sprinted to a clearing, I recognized it as the one where I met the turtle. I roared in anguish as I saw Wess running towards a helpless old man. The old man had his eyes closed as he sat levitating off the ground, as Wess came into contact with him he opened his eyes and placed his hand in front of Wess. He moved his fingers around rapidly and Wess dropped to the ground, I changed and ran to the man. He smiled easily as if nothing had happened.

"Thank god you are all right! I was so worried Wess would hurt you!" I cried, the old man laughed and pointed at Wess who lay at his feet in a crumpled heap.

"This youngling couldn't hurt me! His father the leader of the Colony, now he might be able to cause me some damage." He chuckled, Wess growled from the ground.

"You old fool, my father could kill you easily. Little tricks that stopped me will not stop him." He turned to me. "Lyne… I-" his gaze turned from loving to evilly cold as he saw Clark. "You will be disposed of painfully and properly this time." He tried to stand but couldn't. He roared and teleported away, smoke lingering where he just lay. I shrieked as I saw the old man start to fade, dust delicately floating down as he disappeared more and more. I screamed louder as Clark pulled me away, the old man caught fire and his quiet, peaceful expression was covered in a wall of cold fire. I felt the world to start spinning and I shrieked once more before I felt my legs give out from underneath me and the world go black.

I awoke on a bed in the house that smelled strongly of dog. I sighed as I encircled myself with a blanket, I inhaled the scent of Clark and closed my eyes again. I sat up quickly as I recalled yesterday, I breathed heavily as I broke out in a sweat. Trepen opened the door and growled, giving me a death stare, he turned but I called out.

"Don't ever say my name again you vampire loving scum. I know about yesterday, we all know." He growled, anger pulsed from him, causing the room to feel small and the air to leave me.

"Why do you hate me so Trepen? What did I do?" I asked innocently. I stopped and roared in anger, "I am NOT a vampire lover! How dare you accuse me of something so vile you insignificant little pup!" I leaped from the bed and lunged at him. In his surprise he was unable to stop me as I leapt on his chest. I changed to my halfway form and held my claws inches from his neck, showing that I meant business, he struggled to keep from showing his fear. I smiled, pleased with myself and changed back, getting off his chest.

"Don't ever call me that again." I turned, leaving the room and him, dumbfounded, behind me. I stepped into the kitchen I cheerily said my hello to all of the boys, I walked up behind Clark and kissed his cheek, his arms encircled me and lifted me up in a big hug that caused my breath to leave my lungs. The boys laughed as Trepen walked into the room, still carrying the fear I struck into him. Clark's eyes met mine, confused why Trepen was so frightened, I smiled and gestured that I'd tell him later. Cooper laughed loudly causing me to jump, I turned angrily to face him. His smile broadened as my anger rose.

"Nice underwear." He laughed loudly. I looked down to see I was wearing only a shirt and underwear, my face burned from embarrassment. They all laughed except Clark who stared at me, his eyes filling with lust, his hand caressed my leg, slowly reaching my butt, causing goose bumps to raise their way up my leg. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. As I pulled myself away I grabbed a piece of toast off Anthony's plate.

"Hey! That's mine!" he whined. I smiled widely as I took a huge bite. "Mine now!" I laughed as I ran out of the room, I jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV. The news came on and it showed a huge building engulfed in flames. I turned up the volume as the broadcaster started to explain the fire.

"It isn't fully clear the start of the fire but the building has been searched through and the death count is in the low 200's, we fear that this may be the start of a mass serial killer for the same has happened just last week, both in remote warehouses." The reporter cleared her throat and ruffled the papers in her hand. "Now back to the weather with Clare Henderson." The reporter gestured to a tall blonde standing next to a weather board they thanked each other and the weather went on.

"It was the warehouse that Wess runs. All the dead were human." I jumped as Trepen came up behind me explaining the story. I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about what's going on… Clark?" I turned Clark had his head down cooking some bacon, "I… I need to go. I have to go check on Tommy and the rest of the slayers." I turned to leave but Clark grabbed my arm.

"Wait please. Let us go with you." I shrugged and nodded, Clark turned to all the boys eating in the kitchen. "Well come on guys. Pack some stuff, we're headed to the Hunters Academy." The boys grumbled and grabbed their food and shoved it in their mouth. We walked outside and all changed, me being the only non-wolf. We took off, reaching the edge of the woods in a few minutes, Anthony dragging behind, we ran slower but still quite fast. Me in the front and Clark not far behind. As we reached the edge of the city I used to live in I felt a deep aching in my chest. I started to run faster, leaving all the boys behind. My chest hurting more and more as I ran. I reached the road that led to the Academy. I sighed and started to sprint. The boys a good 25 yards behind me struggling to keep up. I ran to the building that held all the memories and people that I loved. I changed and ran to the door. I collided with Tommy. I wrapped my arms around him before he realized who it was. I happily noticed I was wearing clothes. I released Tommy and smiled widely.

"Oh my god! Lyne! Charlotte! Mica! Get out here! Lyne is back!" Tommy started to jump up and down, Charlotte and Mica ran out of the door. I encircled them all with my arms and we all smiled widely, happy about the reunion. "Holy shit…. Lyne move there's a bunch of huge wolves here…." Tommy whispered, pulling a knife out of his pocket. I jumped away and stood next to the Clark.

"Tommy it's cool, this is Clark" I motioned to the biggest black one. "That small grey one is Anthony, the bigger grey one is Cooper and the medium sized dirty brown one is Trepen." I smiled and pulled Clark closer, he changed and started to walk up to Tommy.

"She demanded we leave now, she heard about the fires." Clark somewhat smiled at them. Tommy's face changed to bleak as Clark said fires. Tommy gestured inside and all the boys changed. I held Clarks hand as we walked inside. Three little kids about 8 ran to me and I greeted all of them. Clark smiled as I hugged them and sent them on their way. "I didn't know you liked kids." he laughed. I smiled and kissed his cheek, Anthony walked in, followed by Cooper, smiling as usual, and Trepen gloomily lounged in. I rolled my eyes as they all sat down while Trepen scowled. I growled making him sit up and stop scowling.

"About those fires… we fear it's the Colonies doing. I tried to investigate but there is cops swarming the place. I'm really glad you came back. We're going to need as many people as we can get for this." Mica said gloomily. I nodded and squeezed Clark's hand. I noticed as he stood that he and the boys all wore clothes also. I shook my head, wondering why he didn't yesterday.

"We can help with anything you need, we are very supportive of the slayers." Clark smiled. Tommy nodded and turned to me. "Lyne, how about you and the wolves go and investigate the Colony hideout?" I nodded and turned to Clark, he nodded and put his arm around me as we walked out the door.

"Ok guys, so what's the plan?" Anthony cheerfully asked. I smiled and pointed towards the Colonies hideout. "The hideout is that way, we'll all stay together until we reach it, we'll spread out, Cooper, Trepen and Anthony watching the perimeter carefully, Clark will go with me inside, watching my back." I looked at them all seeing if it was ok, they nodded and changed, I did too and we started to run to the hideout, not making a sound when we ran. We reached the factory faster than I expected, I signaled the three boys to circle the perimeter and me and Clark changed and ran silently to the door. We opened up and were greeted by a strong stench of burning rotten flesh. I wrinkled my nose, holding my breath I plunged into the heat. Clark coughed and I flinched. We kept walking after I sensed no one coming. I heard him shriek and a thump as he fell to the floor, I turned to see Wess holding a bat and Clark lying on the floor. I screamed as Wess came at me. His arms swung up but he dropped the bat to the ground. His arms wrapped around my waist and I screamed trying to get away. He pressed his lips against mine with force stifling my scream. He pulled away and tilted my neck back. I screamed louder as his fangs ripped into the muscles of my neck. He dropped my body as invisible flames started to engulf my body. I twitched on the ground, shaking as I felt my body burn from the poison that Wess had just injected in my body. He stood before me and reached down. His hands lovingly cupping my face, calming the pain, I kept screaming and shrieked as he lifted me up. I tried to hit and struggle but my arms and legs felt as though they'd detached from my body.

The world started to turn and I felt sick. The smell wrapped around me causing me to black out.


	7. Authors Note

AUTHOR NOTE:

These are the people I was thinking of for each part, google them if you don't know who they are.

Lyne: **Alyson Hannigan**

Wess: Gaspard Ulliel

Clark: Sean Faris

Sophie: Cassadee Pope

Tommy: Alex Evans Charlotte: Alexis Bledel

Mica: Chace Crawford (dyed red, couldn't find hot red haired guy)

Anthony: Seth Clearwater Cooper: **Embry Call** Trepen: Paul Emphiram


End file.
